Rutina
by Raxe
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas de situaciones cotidianas. 10: El cabello cae con calma hasta el piso.
1. Después del trabajo

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Después del trabajo**

Es costumbre, para Todoroki, llegar a casa y dormir. Mucho. Ser héroe es agotador; especialmente para los que son considerados los más fuertes, como es el caso de sus compañeros y él.

El problema es que, cuando el cansancio es excesivo, no logra llegar a su cuarto, sino que termina dormido en el sofá. Un sofá que no es lo suficientemente grande para que él descanse cómodamente. Más de una vez ha despertado para encontrarse con un dolor pulsante en el cuello, producto de la mala posición.

Gracias a los dioses, sus caídas a los brazos de morfeo en el salón no siempre terminan con él teniendo que soportar dolores musculares. A veces los cielos lo bendicen y Yaoyorozu llega temprano a casa, para encontrarlo dormido en posiciones exóticas.

En esos casos Yaoyorozu lo despierta, agitando su hombro, y le regaña con voz suave, alega que debe tener más cuidado con los lugares en los que duerme, luego le sonríe y dice que debe dejar de exigirse tanto y que se vaya a la cama de una vez, porque ambos necesitan descansar.

Todoroki obedece y sube las escaleras hasta su cuarto, se cambia por ropas más cómodas y se recuesta. Siguiendo con su rutina, activa la alarma que les despertará para ir a preparar la cena, y cierra los ojos, pero no duerme. Espera tranquilamente hasta que escucha los pasos de Yaoyorozu al subir la escalera, luego caminar por la habitación abriendo y cerrando cajones; finalmente siente su peso a su lado.

Yaoyorozu le abraza por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo a su espalda, Todoroki toma su mano; luego duerme.

* * *

 **¿Por qué, en nombre de los dioses, hay tan pocos fanfics Todomomo en español? La vida no es justa, señores y señoras. Especialmente con esta pareja tan linda, son puro amor y confianza, compenetración y entendimiento.**

 **¡Pero no importa! Aquí está mi granito de arena para la ship** **¡Algún día seremos grandes!**

 **Pasando al fic. Es, como la sinopsis dice, un conjunto de drabbles y viñetas. Todas son sobre situaciones domésticas (?) de la pareja. Se aceptan sugerencias (En serio, ayúdenme, mi imaginación no quiere cooperar, les daré el reconocimiento correspondiente).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Comida

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Comida**

Ninguno es precisamente un genio culinario, pero se las arreglan bien.

Tienen un acuerdo tácito: Se turnan para cocinar.

Los días en los que Todoroki prepara la comida Yaoyorozu se deja consentir y se sienta en la pequeña mesa en la cocina y lo observa ir y venir. Verlo le relaja, así que normalmente termina somnolienta, tratando de evitar que su cabeza choque contra la mesa, con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Por otro lado, cuando Yaoyorozu se encarga, Todoroki comienza a sentirse incómodo al no hacer nada. Se queda quieto un rato, porque ella insiste en que es su turno y que él no debe intervenir, pero siempre, después de mucha insistencia, termina haciendo el té o preparando jugo.

Pero, cuando sus días libres coinciden, se vuelve automáticamente un _día de postre_. Es esas ocasiones buscan alguna receta sencilla y comienzan a cocinar. Como ninguno sabe de repostería, terminan con alguna creación viscosa que tenía la intención de ser un dulce. Esas veces se preguntan cómo rayos logran sobrevivir.

La hora de la comida termina con ellos decidiendo quién robará si _la cosa_ es comestible. El argumentos ganador es casi siempre el mismos: Tú escogiste la receta.

Las cosas terminan con uno dando palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda del otro.

* * *

 **YEY**

 **Esta vez fue más difícil entrar en personaje, dioses. ¿Por qué se resisten, pequeños? ¡Yo sólo quiero hacer situaciones bonitas!**

 **Pero bueno, no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza y no debo dejar que mi ánimo amaine por algún bloqueo surgido de la frustración. ¡Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.**

 **Si a alguien le interesa ¡La caja de sugerencias sigue abierta!**

 **También se aceptan críticas, consejos, tomates(?).**

* * *

 **Aquí respondo reviews:**

Querido anónimo: Te comprendo, estos personajes se resisten, aún así ¡Ánimo! Confío en que lograrás controlarles.

¡Gracias a ti por comentar!

PD: Me siento lejana al tener que responderte usando la palabra "anónimo". Si vuelves a pasar por mi humilde colección ¿Podrías dejar una firma?


	3. Despedidas

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Despedidas**

Sus despedidas son sencillas y rápidas, no hay muchas palabras de por medio, porque saben que el otro regresará. Siempre.

Es un formato simple: un beso en los labios, otro en la cicatriz de Todoroki. Y un breve intercambio de palabras.

* * *

La primera vez que Yaoyorozu besó la quemadura de Todoroki fue un momento un poco incómodo.

En ese entonces su relación era intermitente: a veces compañeros, otras amigos, muchas veces una vertiginosa vorágine de ambas.

Se encontraban finalizando un trabajo escolar de _Política actual y otros asuntos heroicos,_ en la biblioteca de la escuela _._ Concluida la tarea, se habían sumido en un cómodo silencio mientras organizaban las hojas y archivaban los papeles.

Encontrarse en su último año en la Academia UA les tenía melancólicos; y era en esos momentos, cuando se encontraban en plena confianza, que tendían a resolver aquellas dudas que siempre los habían carcomido por dentro.

Una de ellas, el tema en cuestión.

―Todoroki ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Todoroki llevó, por acto de reflejo, su mano hacia la quemadura que marcaba su rostro y desvió la mirada.

―No es necesario que contestes si no quieres―Se apresuró a añadir Yaoyorozu―, era sólo curiosidad. Lo siento si-

―Está bien―dijo él, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y le restaba importancia con un gesto de manos. ―Ahora es sólo un recuerdo.

Y le habló. Le contó, con la confianza que le confirió años de amistad, lo que había vivido en su niñez y cómo lo había superado los recuerdos y sentimientos que le habían torturado durante mucho tiempo.

―Eso es todo―terminó.

Todoroki no esperó que ella hiciera algo. Yaoyorozu tenía mucho tacto para ese tipo de situaciones, así que asumió que ella le daría un par de palabras de apoyo y luego alegraría el ambiente.

Se equivocó.

Ella, en cuestión de segundos, cerró los centímetros que los separaban y posó los labios sobre su cicatriz.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco; negar su sonrojo, imposible.

Nervioso, la llamó.

Ella se alejó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceando disculpas por su impulsividad.

―No, está bien―dijo él.

Yaoyorozu suspiró y miró sus manos. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza sus ojos expresaban seguridad, la misma que le había hecho confiar en ella desde que la conoció.

Yaoyorozu se acercó de nuevo y le tomó por las mejillas, alineando sus miradas.

―Todoroki, esto―acarició suavemente la quemadura con el pulgar, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de él― y todo lo que pasó después, ocurrió porque estabas solo. No se va a repetir jamás. Ahora me tienes a mí. ― Y, en un segundo, pareció entender todo lo que podía implicar la última frase. ―¡Y a todos!―agregó―¡A toda la clase!―Yaoyorozu comenzó a enrojecer, pero no retiró las manos.

Todoroki sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, saboreando el momento. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el dorso de la de Yaoyorozu, entrelazando sus dedos.

―Está bien―la tranquilizó.

―¿Bien?

―Sí.

* * *

Ahora sabe que ese fue un punto trascendental de su relación. Con el tiempo dejó de ser un simple gesto y pasó a ser un símbolo. Un recordatorio constante, en cada despedida.

 _Estaré aquí luego, tal como lo estoy ahora._

* * *

 **Yeeh**

 **Aquí estoy otra vez.**

 **Como habrán notado, me he salido del formato que tenían los dos drabbles anteriores. He pensado que, si voy a escribir sobre esta pareja teniendo una relación establecida, es necesario mostrar un poco cómo llegaron a ese punto; tal vez vuelva a hacerlo, tal vez no. Todo depende del momento que escriba y si lo considero necesario.**

 **Además, no pude separarme por completo de la academia ;-;**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: ¿La academia tiene biblioteca?**

 **PD2: ¡Aún se aceptan sugerencias! y críticas, por supuesto.**


	4. Series

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Series**

Yaoyorozu y Todoroki son héroes reconocidos, admirados, poderosos; pero, ante todo, son personas. Y las personas, en su tiempo libre, se entretienen. ¿Cómo? Viendo series, leyendo, jugando. Ellos son más de la primera opción.

Es una escena enternecedora. Al inicio, él se sienta en un extremo del sillón y apoya la cabeza en su palma, mientras ve a una muy emocionada Yaoyorozu cambiar los canales. Se embelesa, sólo un poco, lo jura. De verdad. No está babeando. Para nada.

Lo que ambos ven no es complejo: un poco de suspenso, misterio, unas cuantas cascadas de romance; algo cursi si se lo preguntan a Todoroki. Un ideal romántico, si es Yaoyorozu quien responde; sin embargo, agrega, es un soplo de aire fresco en nuestras vidas cada vez más oscuras. Él no puede refutar eso.

Ella comienza sentada en el sofá y él a pocos centímetros. Con el tiempo terminan en contacto, ya sea la cabeza de él en el hombro de ella o Yaoyorozu agitando su brazo y murmurando cosas cuando se emociona.

Son momento pacíficos, como eso, los que le hacen querer querer congelar el tiempo. Quedarse así, para siempre. Pero, para su desgracia, el teléfono suena. No siempre, pero sí más de lo que desearían. Entonces ambos dejan su posición, toman el pobre objeto que se gana sus miradas de fastidio y luego dejan el teatro de odio al aparato para comenzar a prepararse para la acción.

Sin embargo, cuando no tienen esa indeseada interrupción, se quedan ahí mucho, mucho, tiempo. Juntos, en paz (Y sufriendo, porque simplemente no es posible que otra vez su teoría no fuese cierta ¡la discutieron una semana!).


	5. Mañanas

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Mañanas**

Despertar es un suplicio: abrir los ojos, moverse, existir en general. Ni su deber como héroes, visión optimista de la vida o imagen mental de un lindo desayuno puede motivarles a levantarse justo cuando el despertador suena.

Por eso ponen tres alarmas. Una para odiar la vida misma, la segunda para animarse entre ellos (con miradas, porque nadie quiere hablar siquiera) y la tercera para levantarse al fin. Claro que, a veces les toca correr por toda la casa, en un vano intento por apresurarse y no llegar tarde al trabajo porque, brillante idea, decidieron que podían quedarse en la cama sólo cinco minutos más.

Sin embargo, no toda su rutina matutina es molesta. Es sólo medianamente desagradable. Yaoyorozu no puede decir que detesta despertar y ver a Todoroki a su lado: su cabello desordenado, sus cuerpos entrelazados, pieles en contacto; los movimientos suaves, roces de los que ninguno se queja. Y él no negará que le gusta reaccionar unos segundos antes que ella y alcanzar a sentir su respiración acompasada contra sí.

* * *

 **Espero que no se note mi odio por despertar (?).**

 **¿Les pasa que tienen un tema para un capítulo pero, luego de días de trabajo, ven que realmente no encaja con el fic? Es terrible. Al menos ahora tengo un inicio para algún otro fic XD**

 **Queridas y queridos, esta colección tendrá siete o diez capítulos, ambos son números bonitos. He decidido esto porque mi imaginación amenaza con abandonarme. Además, no se ha visto mucha interacción y falta conocer más a los personajes; temo que dar vueltas con la poca información que manejo pueda volverla monótona.**

 **Dejando de lado el fin de la colección ¿Han visto a Eri TT-TT? Iniciaré la campaña por el rescate de esa alma inocente.**


	6. Lindo

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Lindo**

A Momo le gustan las cosas lindas. Los poemas llenos de metáforas, las imágenes de paisajes y animales. Los peluches, las flores. Shouto.

Sí. Shouto. Lindo. No guapo, sexy, bello, precioso, caliente o un montón más de adjetivos calificativos.

Lindo, especialmente cuando se sonroja y le avergüenza mirar a Momo a la cara. Son contadas las ocasiones en las que ha conseguido eso, pero cuando lo ha hecho se ha regañado a sí misma por no cargar consigo una cámara.

Recuerda que la primera vez que lo logró fue luego en su primer beso, cuando ambos tenían aún la respiración acelerada y el sabor del otro en los labios.

Shouto balbuceaba y Momo sólo alcanzaba a entender unas cuantas disculpas y palabras sueltas.

Casi soltó una carcajada cuando entendió que él creía que se había aprovechado de la situación, como si Momo no hubiese estado intentando llegar a eso por semanas.

Ese chico de verdad no entendía las indirectas.

No lo pensó mucho antes de decirle que guarde silencio y pasar otra vez sus manos tras la nuca de él, para acercarle y provocar más sonrojos y tartamudeos.

Pero el punto no es su primer beso, sino el hecho de que Shouto se ve lindo sonrojado y Momo ha tomado como su misión de toda la vida el encargarse de descubrir todas las situaciones en las que él puede sacar a relucir su casi desconocida _lindura_. Así que, siempre que puede, le abraza por la espalda o lo besa por sorpresa (y se siente realizada como persona con el resultado).

* * *

 **No puedo dejar de imaginar a Todoroki avergonzado, por muy OOC que pueda ser. En serio, debe ser precioso y hermoso y bello y más sinónimos.**

 **Eso, que fangirleo con este hombre. Y mi headcanon en Momo con pequeñas obsesiones.**

* * *

 **Aquí respondo reviews anónimos:**

 **Zero: Machetazos y latigazos, pa' que sufra el desgraciado. Y sí, son héroes y humanos (y aún no conozca a algún homo sapiens sapiens al que le guste levantarse).**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	7. Invierno

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 ** **Invierno****

—¿Por qué no escoges otro traje?—dijo Todoroki, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba más hacia su lado izquierdo, haciendo que se le arrebolaran las mejillas—. Enfermarás si sigues usando este.

Todoroki tenía razón. El clima era cada vez peor, no le sorprendería enterarse de que la temperatura era bajo cero; pero el deber llamaba y a ambos les había tocado patrullar ese día. O eso le hubiera gustado pensar.

En realidad, la cabeza de Momo amenazaba con comenzar a echar humo y luego estallar. Todoroki había tomado su mano con tanta naturalidad...¡¿cómo podía hacer eso y mantenerse tan estoico?! ¡¿Cómo podía ella ser tan poco profesional y dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos mientras patrulla?!

Metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo, un intento desesperado por mantener la compostura.

Momo llevaba un abrigo sobre su traje de heroína, pero éste no era suficiente para protegerla del frío que dominaba las calles. Había zonas que no lograba cubrir y arriesgarse a perder movilidad llevando uno más largo y grueso no era opción.

—¿Yaoyorozu?

—A-Ah, sí. Es por mi particularidad, mientras más piel exponga mayor el tamaño de lo que puedo crear. —Suspiró. — ¿Imaginas que me vencen en una batalla por perder tiempo destruyendo mi ropa?

—Mmm...

El rostro de Todoroki delataba que buscaba una solución. No iba a encontrarla, desgraciadamente, pero eran un lindo gesto.

¿Podría aprovechar la situación y entrelazar sus dedos?

¡Contrólate, Yaoyorozu Momo!

—Entonces—comenzó Todoroki—. Sólo debes mantenerte a mi lado ¿no?

¡PUM!

Adiós, compostura, fue un gusto conocerte.

Todoroki la estaba mirando. Fijamente. Sereno.

¡¿No se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía?!

Aunque el desequilibrio de la balanza no duró mucho. Todoroki parecía haber comenzado a procesar las maneras en que se podían interpretar sus palabras (el rubor que se estaba comenzando a acentuar en su rostro lo delataba).

Quizá, sólo quizá, que él lo notara se debía al rostro sonrojado de Momo, a lo tensa que se había puesto y a que no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Supongo que sí.

Alguien, por favor, recuérdele a Momo que debe pensar antes de hablar.

—Sí.

Pasaron bastantes minutos antes de que pudieran mirarse directamente otra vez.


	8. Te quiero

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Me gustas**

Cuando Yaoyorozu le dijo _me gustas_ , a Todoroki se le extendió una calidez inusitada en el pecho y se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Y un poco preocupado. Yaoyorozu le miraba con seguridad en los ojos. Pero notó, tras un par de segundos, que le temblaban los puños.

Ella debió malinterpretar su silencio, porque comenzó a decirle con voz suave que no tenía que responder nada, que no se sintiera obligado. Pero él no sentía que estuviera bien no responder.

El real problema era que Todoroki nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de gustarle a alguien y mucho menos en que alguien le guste a él. Su vida se había enfocado siempre tanto en su camino como héroe y el odio por su padre… él no se había dado tiempo para otras cosas. No creía estar preparado para querer a alguien como Yaoyorozu quería que lo hiciera y ¿a él le gustaba ella? le agradaba, sí, confiaba en ella y eran compañeros, así que la había escuchado reír y ayudado con los problemas que ella le dejó ver. Gustar. No está seguro.

No puede responder algo positivo basándose en quizá.

—Lo siento, Yaoyorozu.

No volvieron a hablar de eso en meses y su relación se mantuvo en lo que habían tenido antes de la confesión (un tira y afloja constante, una confianza creciente; el notarse siempre, el cuidarse).

Es cuando están ya en tercer año que a Todoroki se le detiene el corazón y un ruido sordo le molesta en los oídos. Han salido heridos en muchas ocasiones y terminado en el hospital muchas más, pero es cada vez peor. Ellos se hacen fuertes, los villanos también. Las prácticas son cada vez más difíciles y su participación es casi completa en las luchas y rescates.

Y ahora está sufriendo el lado doloroso de ser héroe. El que es difícil de evitar o predecir. Luchan y salvan vidas. Y se protegen a sí mismos, más o menos. Sus vidas son importantes, claro, pero son héroes y si deben seguir luchando, a pesar de ser superados, para que los civiles puedan ser evacuados, lo hacen.

Aunque terminen como Yaoyorozu: tan heridos que tardan días en despertar. O como él: teniendo que esperar exámenes para saber si su brazo volverá a ser lo que era. O como _ellos_ (el par, los compañeros, los amigos, lo no sé qué pero sí sé pero…). Con el brillo siendo arrancado de los ojos (él, con las palabras obstruyendo su garganta y el corazón comprimido en hielo que le quema con ira, frustración, preocupación y _maldición_ ).

Ella despierta tres días después y él espera antes de visitarla. Cuando lo hace, la resolución se trasluce en su rostro siempre calmo y en las palabras que lleva guardadas.

 _Te quiero_ , le suelta. La ha saludado, expresado su felicidad respecto a su recuperación y ella le preguntó cómo está su herida, él responde que bien, que se curará y Yaoyorozu te quiero (su voz sonó como una súplica camuflada).

El ambiente es una granada que acaba de ser activada.

La ve tomar aire, despacio, con un poco de tensión en los hombros y por un momento se pregunta si es demasiado tarde.

—Es tan injusto, Todoroki.

Él lo sabe.

—Yaoyorozu, sé que no es el mom-

—Es tan... debería pensarlo.—Ella está mirando las sábanas, sus palmas presionándolas.— Debería pensarlo. Fue hace tanto.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.— Retrocede un paso. De pronto le falta el aire y su imprudencia parece bloquear las ventanas. ¿Cómo se lo ha dicho de esa manera? Ella debió sufrir antes, cuando la rechazó. Y ahora él sólo lo dice.

Ella levanta la mirada y le clava las pupilas en el rostro. Luego baja, al brazo herido de Todoroki. Él sabe lo que ella está viendo. Ellos pueden morir en cualquier momento. No pueden aplazar mucho las cosas. Puede que luego simplemente _ya no_.

Yaoyorozu, frente a Todoroki, desecha ira y frustración. Cuando habla su voz es como agua cristalina: —No hagas que me arrepienta.

Todoroki es impredecible respecto a cómo y cuándo deja ver lo que siente. Pero Momo ha aprendido a leerlo y él no le esconde demasiadas cosas. Hay algo que parece no querer dejar de recordarle dentro de su día a día. Momo ya lo lleva colgado al oído, como si fuera su pendiente favorito.

Te quiero, Yaoyorozu.

(Y ella se muere de vergüenza cada vez porque ¿cómo hace para tener una cara tan seria mientras le dice que la quiere?).

* * *

 **Esta viñeta me perturba un poco, pero no encontré ningún error. Es raro. ¿Será muy OOC?**

 **Me estaba preguntando si Endeavor se opondría al Todomomo. Supongo que no porque eso del matrimonio por particularidades terminó con el nacimiento de Shouto ¿no? No es que importe mucho lo que Endeavor quiera, pero me gustaría saber.**

* * *

Aquí respondo reviews:

Rina: ¿Verdad que sí? me gusta creer que el autor tiene planes para ellos, aunque sea de amigos :'v (mientras den material). Me alegra mucho que te guste la colección aquí tienes otro cap.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: Creí que lo había aclarado, pero revisando vi que no. No hay _necesariamente_ una relación entre los drabbles/viñetas.**

 **PD2: Se aceptan consejos.**


	9. Resequedad

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Resequedad**

A veces Todoroki debe usar sólo su lado de hielo, ya sea por las particularidades de sus oponentes o la situación en la que se encuentre. La mayoría de las ocasiones en que eso ocurre se ve orillado a dejar de regular su temperatura para utilizar todas sus energías en el poder y control del hielo. Logra, casi siempre, reducir a sus enemigos sin sufrir más que daños menores, hasta un poco mundanos. ¿El más frecuente? Se le resecan los labios.

Shouto tiene la sensación de estar olvidando algo mientras cambia su traje de héroe por ropa de civil. Revisa sus cosas con la mirada, pero no logra recordar qué falta. No le da más importancia y emprende su camino hasta la recepción de la agencia, donde Yaoyorozu le espera.

Cuando llega está vacío salvo por ellos dos. Yaoyorozu mira un noticiero en su celular. En cuanto lo nota, levanta la mirada y le sonríe.

Shouto comienza a articular un saludo, pero ella se acerca y lo detiene levantando un dedo, pidiéndole que aguarde un segundo. Rebusca algo en su bolso y a él los engranajes le hacen clic. Ha olvidado el bálsamo labial que Yaoyorozu insiste debe llevar con él.

Ella saca su propio bálsamo y lo destapa.

—Ven aquí.

Shouto le obedece y se inclina un poco, para reducir la pequeña diferencia de altura. Yaoyorozu le sujeta el mentón con una mano mientras pasa el bálsamo por los labios con delicadeza y concentración, como si fuera una tarea de vida o muerte.

Para Shouto, la escena de la que es partícipe es tan común que ignora el estar en medio de una sala en la que cualquier persona puede entrar y verlos.

Como está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

—EEHK—chilla Midoriya.

Yaoyorozu deja su labor para mirar al nuevo Símbolo de Paz, que en ese momento tiene la cara rojo amanecer.

—¿Midoriya? ¿Pasa algo?—pregunta Yaoyorozu.

—¡No!—responde Midoriya, agitando sus brazos frente a su rostro—¡Yo ya me iba! No he visto nada.

Yaoyorozu pestañea dos veces antes de mirar a Shouto, preguntándole de qué rayos habla el chico. Shouto cree que a Midoriya tiene fiebre. ¿Debería acompañarlo a la enfermería?

Yaoyorozu susurra un _oh_ cuando comprende que, desde el lugar en el que Midoriya está, debe haber parecido que ella y Shouto se estaban besando. Y, bueno, a Midoriya esas cosas le avergüenzan. Un sutil sonrojo le trepa a la mejillas y va a decir algo, pero el chico suelta una despedida y se dirige a la salida a toda prisa.

Cuando Midoriya ya no es visible, Shouto toma la mano de Yaoyorozu para llamar su atención y cuando ella le dirige la mirada, la besa en los labios. Ella, tomada por sorpresa, enrojece. El estómago le da un vuelco y de pronto se siente acalorada; el corazón le late acelerado.

—Me debías un saludo—dice Shouto cuando se separan.

Tres segundos después Yaoyorozu nota que va a tener que volver a ponerle bálsamo, porque se le ha salido por el beso.

* * *

 **La aparición de Midoriya no es relleno(?), necesitaba una forma de demostrar que Todoroki sigue siendo como un bebé para leer algunos ambientes/reacciones. Porque es mi headcanon que él no cambie en ese aspecto.**

 **El siguiente será el último drabble/viñeta. Trataré de que sea memorable (?) (no prometo nada)**

* * *

 **Aquí respondo reviews:**

 **Airamojuara: Primero que nada, debo pedirte perdón por subir el capítulo y no haber respondido al review. Creí que sí lo había hecho, pero revisando en busca de errores de dedo he visto que no y el alma se me ha caído a los pies. De verdad lo siento, no era mi intención hacer un desplante como ese.**

 **Pasando a lo que comentas: muchas gracias por el apoyo. Este par es precioso e intento hacerlo bien por ellos y por quienes les shippeamos y no encontramos muchos fics y sacrilegio.**

 **No tengo ninguna red social, lo siento. Pero si algún día creas una cuenta puedes dejar con toda confianza un PM (si los conocimientos no me fallan, sin cuenta no se puede).**

 **Lo siento otra vez y ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos**!


	10. Cortar cabello

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Cortar cabello**

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que un profesional corte tu cabello?—Tomó un mechón y lo cortó, era rojo.

—Así está bien—respondió él. Yaoyorozu le sujetó la barbilla y murmuró un _no inclines la cabeza,_ mientras tomaba otro mechón, esta vez blanco.—No quiero que extraños lo hagan.

Yaoyorozu miró el reflejo de Todoroki en el espejo que había acomodado frente a ambos. Él estaba sentado en un taburete, con el cuello recto mirando fijamente al frente, y ella a su espalda con una tijera en una mano y la otra perdida en el cabello suave.

—¿Temes que lo hagan mal?—cuestionó.

—No. —Todoroki hablaba con voz suave. —Es sólo que mi madre era quien lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Cuando ya no pudo hacerlo más, mi hermana continuó; pero era incómodo...de alguna forma. Terminé por hacerlo yo.

—¿Está bien que yo lo haga?

Todoroki encontró los ojos de Yaoyorozu a través del espejo.

—No tengo ningún problema si eres tú quien lo hace.

Yaoyorozu intentó esconderlo centrando su atención otra vez en las hebras bicolor que llegaban hasta la mandíbula, pero supo que Todoroki había notado la sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, ese tipo de gestos siempre la hacían emocionarse.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—dijo.

 **Bono 1: Vaho**

—¡¿Estas bien?!—exhaló Yaoyorozu, que llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

—Sí, sólo un poco golpeado—la tranquilizó, vaho salió de su boca. A Todoroki le parecía que en cualquier momento a Yaoyorozu se le partiría el corazón de preocupación. Ella dio un suspiro poco audible...hasta que lo examinó mejor.

—Esto no parece sólo un golpe, Todoroki.

Y no lo era. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

—No me impedirá seguir. El dolor es soportable.—Cerró los ojos un segundo, centrándose en equilibrar su temperatura corporal.

—¿Por eso estás sentado en el piso?¿Por un dolor soportable?—Yaoyorozu lo miró con desaprobación. —Iré por recovery girl. Ha venido con los refuerzos.

—Yaoyorozu...

—Yaoyorozu nada.

—Tengo que ayudar con el rescate. La pelea a dañado algunos edificios y no sabemos si todos los civiles lograron escapar. Mi particularidad puede ser útil para-

—Tu particularidad deja de ser útil si estás muerto.—Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se oscurecieron.—Ya has cumplido tu parte del plan. Ahora debes recuperarte. Yo estaré en los grupos de rescate junto a Midoriya y Uraraka.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos,sólo interrumpido por los jadeos helados de Todoroki. No estaban en desacuerdo a menudo y él no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Parecía que Yaoyorozu tampoco.

—Escucha—comenzó ella—. Estoy casi segura de que tus costillas están dañadas. He visto antes cómo es y esto—apuntó al torso de Todoroki, donde la tela había sido rota por la pelea y dejaba ver moratones—...luce así. Déjanos esto a los refuerzos y ve con recovery girl.

Todoroki se sentía un poco agobiado con tanta preocupación dirigida hacia él. Y con Yaoyorozu regañándolo con un gesto tan serio y a la vez cariñoso en el rostro.

Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente, pero no podía sólo irse. Su a taque había dañado el edificio. Él no podía dejar las cosas así.

Intentó levantarse, pero cedió ante el dolor punzante en su costado. Yaoyorozu lo sostuvo antes de caer y le ayudó a estabilizarse. Todoroki notó de inmediato que la temperatura de ella estaba bajando por estar cerca de él, que aún no había logrado regularse.

—Confía en nosotros. Ve con recovery girl.

Todoroki terminó por asentir. No podía siquiera mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Sólo sería un impedimento.

Ella pasó un brazo de Todoroki por sus hombros y le permitió apoyarse en ella para caminar.

—Y, Todoroki—dijo Yaoyorozu, deteniéndose y obligando a Todoroki a hacerlo también. Esperó hasta que él exhalo vaho para tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo. —No vuelvas a darme un susto así.

 **Bono 2: Regreso a casa (Versión 2)**

—Ya estoy en casa—murmuró con voz cansada.

Yaoyorozu se quitó las botas con pereza, sintiendo los músculos pesados y las energías abandonar su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba a la sala.

Había sido un día pesado. Los villanos no detenían sus ataques y parecía que por cada ataque que los héroes impedían, se programaban tres más. Lo que la llevaba a su rutina actual de desmayo instantáneo al tocar la almohada.

En la sala encontró a Todoroki dormido en el sillón. El chico dormía con la mitad derecha del cuerpo fuera del sofá y con el brazo izquierdo bajo la espalda.

Yaoyorozu lo miró divertida. Aún le parecía irónico que el siempre recto Todoroki Shouto fuera profesional en el arte de crear nuevas posiciones para dormir y ganar dolores musculares.

—Shouto. —Llamó.

Él se removió, pero no abrió los ojos. Yaoyorozu se acercó con la intensión de despertarlo. Al inclinarse, su cabello se movió hacia delante, cayendo con gracia alrededor de su rostro. Desconcertada, se preguntó por qué no lo llevaba atado. Entonces recordó que en la lucha de ese día su liga de pelo había colapsado y luego había tenido una tarde tan ajetreada que había ignorado por completo su cabello suelto.

Volvió a centrarse en Todoroki, y notó que los irises heterocromáticos la miraban.

—Bienvenida.—Le oyó decir con voz adormilada.

Yaoyorozu le dio espacio para que se incorporara.

—No deberías dormir en el sillón—reprendió.

Todoroki la miró a los ojos, y a Yaoyorozu le pareció que iba a decir algo, antes de que su atención se desviara y tomara un mechón de pelo entre sus manos.

—No acostumbras usarlo suelto—comentó; acariciando las hebras con cuidado.—Te queda bien.

Si Shouto, con ese gesto tan serio suyo, le hubiera dicho eso hace años, ella hubiera enrojecido y comenzado a tartamudear.

—Es poco práctico.—respondió, con la voz cálida por el alago.

Todoroki acomodó el cabello tras la oreja de Yaoyorozu, y a ella se le aceleró el corazón con el gesto. Bien, quizá aún era débil ante él.

—Pareces cansada—habló Todoroki.

—Tú también. —Extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse y lideró la marcha hacia la habitación de ambos. —¿Cómo ha ido todo hoy?—preguntó mientras habría la puerta.

—Normal. Hoy Bakugou no explotó nada que no debiera.

—Eso es bueno—rió mientras buscaba su pijama y Todoroki se recostaba.

Yaoyorozu notaba que Todoroki a duras penas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

Cuando estuvo lista se recostó y buscó abrazar a Todoroki, pero él la detuvo y en lugar de adoptar la posición de siempre, con ella abrazada a su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y Shouto tomando su manos, fue él quien se refugió en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello. Dada la nueva postura, el cabello de Yaoyorozu rosaba la cara de Todoroki, quien había tomado algunas hebras otra vez y jugueteaba con ellas.

—Siempre duermo son el cabello suelto—habló Yaoyorozu, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos—¿Por qué tan repentino interés?

Todoroki no estaba mucho mejor que ella. La sujetó con más fuerza y suspiró contra su piel—Fue lo primero que vi al despertar—murmuró.

Yaoyorozu estaba por decirle que eso no aclaraba nada, pero antes de notarlo ya estaba dormida.

* * *

 **Y ESTO FUE TODO. Aquí termina esta colección. El capítulo ha ido con bono para tratar inútilmente de compensar la demora (y porque ya estaban hechos, vaya).**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la colección.**

* * *

 **Aquí respondo reviews de anónimos:**

 **Anónimo del capítulo 9, 07/07: ¡No mueras! ¡Aguanta! ¡Quedan fics por leer en este mundo!**

 **Marco: Me alegra mucho que te guste la colección. Aquí tienes más (ah, me siento realizada XD)**

 **Si he pasado por alto algún review, díganmelo.**

 **PD: No tengo betas y este capítulo lo he publicado rápido, así que si ven algún fallo agradecería que me lo dijeran.**


End file.
